


The Last Decision

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, Decepticon victory, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, It’s kind off messed up, M/M, Mech Preg, Not what you think, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Topping from the Bottom, ended with dubious consent, started as rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: Decepticons win the war. And now it is Megatron`s turn to visit Prime in the prison.





	

Megatron stood before him, crimson optics studying his frame. When the warlord came in, a part of Optimus expected the Decepticon to be all polished up, with shining armor. In a cape perhaps, to emphasize his triumph over Prime. But Megatron appeared the same.

"You look better than I expected," the warlord finally said.

Optimus gazed at him with wariness.

"I was repaired before your visit."

Megatron nodded, not surprised at all. He walked toward Prime. The Autobot was chained to his seat and placed in the middle of the cell, under a single burning light.

"I expected that some of the assigned guards would not be above pitiful revenge on the great Optimus Prime." The grey armor was blocking the Autobot`s view completely now. "But you are tough enough to withstand anything they had to offer. If not, I would not be standing before you today."

With one claw Megatron traced the edge of his helm, where the Prime's mask was torn off.

And then suddenly Megatron's face was too close, and Optimus felt a wet glossa over his lips. He was pulled into a kiss.

Some dark knot formed inside Optimus. Disappointment.

Prime did not react to the intrusion, and Megatron broke the kiss. The warlord did not look dissatisfied with the cold reaction. Of course, he was expecting it.

Megatron licked his lips, his hand slid down and a claw tapped on the interface panel.

"Are we doing this the hard way, Prime?"

"Raping a prisoner? Megatron, you are better than this."

Megatron barked a short laugh.

"Sounds as if you almost believe it."

Megatron cupped the codpiece in his hand, tips of the claws sinking in the seams. Optimus tensed, he felt vulnerable. But nothing he couldn't handle. In the next moment Optimus winced, as the pain in his lower half indicated that the panel was torn off with one smooth motion.

Optimus frowned. He was actually surprised that Megatron disposed only of the upper half of the cover. This was not the usual choice for rape. It was even more shocking when Megatron lowered himself to the knees and gave one long lick to this area. Optimus jerked. Two hot hands spread his legs as wide as the chains were allowing. It seemed Megatron had different tastes than everyone was assuming.

"Is this going to be my final humiliation?"

Megatron snorted, and warm air washed over Prime's exposed mesh.

"This would be your choice to make it humiliating or not."

With this said the warlord continued his ministrations; he gave a few licks before pushing his glossa inside the opening and teased the depressurized organ, coaxing the spike out of its housing. To Prime's shame he succeeded. As soon as the head peeked out of the slit, grey lips caught it.

Optimus was shaking. This was... good. Too pleasant after days spent with a broken frame, leaking from all the beatings and torture. He couldn`t hold himself back despite all the attempts. Maybe this was the reason why Megatron chose to violate him this way?

Prime threw back his head and closed his optics as the single light was blinding him. Seeing Megatron work between his thighs was destroying his self-control completely.

Hands started rubbing his thighs in excitement. The hands... they were uncharacteristically hot! Optimus straightened up immediately, looking down at the back of the warlord's helm. Primus, he failed to notice how scorching the air was around the Decepticon!

"Megatron, you're in heat!"

For a moment Optimus felt relived. He knew what was going on. This wasn't a preparation for some exquisite torture. In normal circumstances his rival never would...

Megatron freed his mouth and placed a hand on now fully pressurized spike.

"I know."

Oh. Prime`s spark fell again.

"But thank you for assuming that I allowed myself to operate on basic instincts." Megatron grimaced, his voice unmistakably sarcastic.

"Then why?"

"Call it tribute if you will."

Megaton sighed and looked away for a moment. His hand started pumping Prime`s spike slowly. It looked almost like a nervous gesture. Optimus tried not to distract himself.

"Soon you will be executed. I found it... disappointing that nothing of you will be left. Rivals so equally matched, we had to fight for millions of years... That deserves a special memorial. I want you to be part of my world even after your demise, Optimus Prime."

For a long moment Optimus just stared.

The Autobot leader got used to Megatron`s twisted displays of respect. Most notorious of them the desire to kill Optimus himself, to the point he punished everyone who tried to rob him of this pleasure. But now... Prime felt as if he was missing something all this vorns.  

Could it be that Megatron did not want him dead at all? But he knew he had to. As Optimus knew that it was his duty, his obligation to all fallen Autobots to kill Megatron.

_Rivals so equally matched..._

Or some unclear scheme was in place.

"I never took you for a sentimental one."

Megatron winced.

"I am not collecting **photos** and **souvenirs** , there is no use for them. I have scars. Everything worth remembering is not easily disposed of."

"A living memory? This can't be all you want from this."

Megatron smiled and rose up.

"No, it is not. I need to change the social expectations of dominant behavior, or all the Decepticons will die out. With Vector Sigma destroyed... this became an actual problem."

Each grey leg was placed on one side of his thighs, and for a moment Optimus was uncomfortably close to the warlord's interface area. Then there was a click, and Megatron lowered himself, using Prime's shoulder as a leverage. Slick warmth welcomed his spike, and Optimus couldn’t hold back a groan.

Megatron shifted back and forth in his lap, making himself comfortable.

"Ah, forgive me, I'm a bit rusty in these things."

Optimus suppressed the desire to hold Megatron's waist. It wasn't possible anyway.

"If you are so attached to me as you claimed to be... then why have you never tried to stop the war? To negotiate peace? Why all this?"

"Mmmm... I think we actually never talked about it." Megatron put his hands on Prime`s shoulders and started moving. "It is too late for us. Our paths can`t cross without destructive suffering on both sides. Living in your society will make us into criminals. If your followers will live in ours, it will turn them into corpses. Or, at least, make them miserable enough to start their own revolution. But you, Optimus, **you** made me wish our people could be united. But I can`t afford lying to myself, too much energon was spilled."

The hot body was burning Prime`s frame; the smell of heated metal was suffocating. With their chests so close Optimus could feel the saturated spark energy of a breeding mech.

"I see." It all had a stain of finality, decisions were made and there was no point in arguing.

Silence fell between them, only wet sounds were violating it.

Megatron actually looked disappointed at the lack of discussing. He clenched his valve and made one particularly long motion, making Optimus moan, and then quickened his tempo.

"Does my consent mean nothing to you?" Optimus finally said.

"Not really. You will be dead and your consent will be worth nothing."

"The child will be a Decepticon."

"I can`t speak for the destiny of an unborn one. But, yes, chances are high that our offspring will be wearing my color and believing my ideas."

A hope. Was it cruel of Megatron to give it to him?

The words were forgotten as the Decepticon moved faster. He was riding him brutally now, clutching painfully at Prime`s body, burying his claws deep in the metal. The warlord attempted to bite his rival`s neck, but Optimus leaned away automatically. However, when Megatron tried it again, he allowed it.

Thoughts was mashed up in Primes head. A child. His sparkling with Megatron. The idea was bizarre! Impudent! But yet... so tempting.

He tried to buck his hips towards Megatron`s, but restrains constrained his movement. Yet the warlord seemed to enjoy the awakened enthusiasm all the same.

Megatron pushed forward, embracing Prime with all his body, and the Autobot became highly aware of how close their sparks were. The Decepticon came first and dragged Optimus with him.

Megatron nuzzled the red shoulder, and Optimus buried his face into the warlord`s neck, nuzzling him back.

Such gentle intimacy with Megatron of all people... felt right. No mech could be pure destruction. There was something more to him. There was something more... between them.

Prime`s spark ached. It took him so long to realize... or did he simply give in to the moment?

Megatron sat back, and the Autobot leader saw pink glittering liquid on the grey lips and jaw, and only now Optimus realized that his neck and chest were wet from energon.

Claws dug into the seams of Prime`s chest and a hoarse voice said: "Are we doing this the hard way, Prime?"

Slowly he bumped his crest into Megatron`s forehead. The warlord did not rush forward with tearing him up this time.

Heat cycle could be brought online artificially, but despite what Megatron said, Optimus doubted that such a deep coding could be overcome by power of will. Whatever Megatron`s real motives were, Prime believed that right now, in this room, Megatron wanted only one thing - conception. Only to have a newspark nested near his life source and a little body grow inside his own.

Would this be enough for Optimus?

No. No, it should not be enough.

But somehow it was.

If his end truly was near... this would be a better legacy than what he managed so far. After so many vorns of destruction and death... at last, the creation of life at the dusk of his existence.

If only Megatron managed to make the sparkling happy, Optimus would no longer care what insignia the child would wear.

He opened his chest. There was a different series of clicks, and then everything was pushed away by the feeling of another being merging into his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the title says, Megatron will probably put off the execution until the last minute and then the remaining Autobots will show up and rescue Optimus XD  
> Probably.  
> Also give all the love to my amazing beta [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) UwU


End file.
